


【KK】原来是魅魔啊34

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊34

回到舒俱来岛樱井和松本家后，剛凉飕飕地瞟了一眼见到自己就已经炸了毛的光一，凉飕飕地撂下一句“在我找你之前，哪儿都别去”后，他就不再理睬暗精灵，慢悠悠走向浴室，泡澡去了。

光一不由自主地咽了口唾沫。

于是接下来剛休养的三天，他连院子里都没去。

即使剛的语气十分平淡，平静，平和，光一却不敢真的没心没肺把他这句话当放屁，或者干脆继续脚底抹油溜过咆哮海，指望着山高皇帝远，剛会就此放过他。

有了“七日之约”这个联系，光一即使藏进地底三千尺，剛也能循着精神印记把他给挖出来的。

为了避免自己这么做以后让剛的怒火烧得更盛，以至于把他拆成一根骨头一根骨头的零件，暗精灵当即决定，识时务者为俊杰，他还是老实待着吧。

老老实实的光一不知道有没有稍稍熄灭一点魅魔的恼怒，但剛确实没有变得更生气。

三天以后，好好泡了个澡，好好睡了一觉，剛的精力和体力得到了充分的恢复，他觉得，可以和光一好好地谈一谈了。

两个人的卧室里，剛和光一隔着一个圆形矮桌，相对而坐。

不相干魔兽都被支走，魅魔面前，左手边摆着一小杯淡酒，右手边放着一粒拇指指甲盖那么大的圆圆的小果核。

剛面无表情地两根手指捏起小果核，悬停在酒杯上方，手指一松，果核准确落入杯中。

“嘶啦啦——”

轻微的声音伴随着细小的气泡升腾在酒杯里，果核像块方糖一样化了，消失得无影无踪。

淡酒的液面上升了一点点，除此之外，什么变化都没有。

就连液面那一点点的上升，都是光一死盯着酒杯不挪眼睛，才能基本确定这不是自己的错觉。

长久的沉默。

剛连往酒杯里扔果核的时候，都面无表情地看着光一。

就这么一直看着，一言不发。

光一都不敢跟他对上视线。

即使如此，暗精灵还是被看得浑身发毛。

“剛……剛，你，你不是说要谈谈么？”光一终于受不了了，主动打破沉默。

魅魔缓缓地扬起一根眉毛，似笑非笑地继续看着光一。

小酒杯被往前推了推。

“把它喝了，然后咱们再谈。”

暗精灵甚至不敢问这杯到底是什么，就端起杯子把酒一口闷了。

“你怎么不问问我，这到底是什么东西呢？”剛露出了一个十分开心，但在光一看来却让他毛骨悚然的笑容。

“反，反正不可能是什么毒药，那，那我就不问了呗！”光一也笑了，笑得干巴巴的。

“对哦，真的不是什么毒药，我怎么舍得给你喝毒药呢~”剛又笑了，笑得媚意十足，笑得眼睛都变成了璀璨的紫色，他边说边跪起来，膝行着绕开桌子，一点，一点，开始解自己衣服上的扣子，“我绝对不会那么做的，它只不过是会让你不举而已，你觉得这个药好不好呀，光，一，哥，哥？”

衣服蜿蜒着落了一路，剛撅着屁股摇着尾巴爬到光一身上，两只手撑着对方的大腿根，最后那句说得很慢很慢的“光一哥哥”，剛凑到了光一的耳边，嘴里吐出来的热气让暗精灵的尖耳朵都直痒痒。

要是往常剛这样勾引光一，别说是脱光了，就算是穿着衣服没有唤醒魅魔的血脉，单是有这样的举动光一都能有反应。可现在三管齐下，他都咽了无数回唾沫了，下半身却一点动静都没有。

是彻彻底底的，硬不起来。

“光一哥哥就会欺负人家，腰也酸，屁股也痛，人家虽然是魅魔，可只有一半的魅魔血脉呀，一点都不知道心疼人家，つよ都生气了，哼！”剛赤裸着的白皙双臂环上光一的脖子，干脆坐进了光一的怀里，“不过生气能怎么样呢，我自己找的男朋友，他欺负人，我就得好好教育他，你说对不对？”

光一呼吸都粗重了，但硬不起来就是硬不起来，也不知道那个小果核到底是什么东西，欲望还在，没有沉寂半分，但就是没有生理反应，一丝一毫都没有。

“所以呀，我就在想，光一哥哥这么会欺负人，是不是因为从来都是他干别人，不知道被干到底是个什么滋味，才会这样的肆无忌惮？正好，つよ也想试试上别人的滋味呢，光一哥哥，你就成全一下？”

剛笑得十足危险，说着就伸手向下，真的去扒光一的裤子。

“那那那——那你动作轻轻轻一点，我，我第一次那个，那个……”光一见剛的神情不似作伪，回想起自己之前是怎么折腾剛的，如果过对方真打算以其人之道还治其人之身，再联想到自己现在硬都硬不起来被撩拨起欲望完全没有发泄渠道的状态，他吓得话都说不利索了。

“没关系的光一哥哥，有了第一次就会有第无数次，习惯就好了。”魅魔笑得更开心了，把光一的裤子扒到膝盖以上一点点，正好是可以限制住他双腿行动的位置。

“唔……光一哥哥这里，颜色很漂亮呢~”剛一边认认真真打量着光一的屁股，还扒开两片臀瓣查看，一边强调着“光一哥哥”这个词，说得一本正经。

说完，还伸进一根手指，浅浅地抽插了起来。

暗精灵瞬间就绷直了后背，为数不多几次被那根尾巴逗弄的经历光一至今还记忆犹新，被剛的一条小臂强硬地按着上半身，他的小腹下是魅魔跪坐着的两条大腿，自己的双腿被裤子限制着，堂本光一，前所未有的狼狈。

事到如今，他终于领教到了来自堂本剛的报复，真的是太可怕了。

“呐，光一哥哥，”剛又说了一次那个词，光一发誓，“光一哥哥”绝对可以位列他最痛恨之词的榜首了，如果可能，他甚至希望剛一辈子都别这么叫他，“要不然，就这样吧，我看你好像也挺享受的，咱们就，上下关系颠倒一下，我知道好几种后穴高潮的方法哦，也不用非得射出来，你看，女孩子不能射，但做爱的时候也有爽到啊，我觉得，不举也没什么嘛……”

“剛——つよ我错了！我不应该在沙弗莱岛上那么欺负你的对不起！我知道是我过分了！你，你你你……”

听剛话里话外的意思，刚才自己喝下去的那杯酒，很有可能会让他这辈子都硬不起来，光一脸都白了，带着破音直着嗓子一叠声地道歉，希望剛能收回成命放过他一马，至少给他解药让他能继续当个正常的男人……想扭头却被剛直接掐住了后脖子。

“啪！”后穴里搅搅搅的手指抽了出来，取而代之的，是力道不轻的巴掌落在屁股上，留下一片火辣辣的疼痛。

“还有呢？”不带任何情绪的声音从后脑勺上方传来。

“还有，不应该怂恿你喝那瓶‘圣母的盛宴’的！”

“啪！”又是更重的一巴掌。

“还有呢？”

“还有，不应该用龙神教我的精神力控制方法搞歪门邪道的！”

“啪！”第三巴掌。

“还有呢？”

“还有，还有……”光一想不出来了，声音都小了下去。

“还有，不应该操完就跑！你知道我趴在健次郎背上被他驮着回来有多难受吗！”

“啪！”

“还有，你他妈就不应该买那瓶该死的药！我让你转手，你都当耳旁风了是不是！”

“啪！”

“还有！道歉一点都没诚意！是不是担心这辈子不能再用你那根东西干我了才说对不起的！”

剛吼完一句就打一巴掌，一次比一次下手重，很明显，憋了这么长时间的火，终于能够发泄出来了。

甚至将魔法附在了手掌上，保证光一不疼两个星期屁股都没法消肿。

光一觉得这是他这辈子所经历过的最羞耻的时刻了，没有之一，被人按在腿上打屁股什么的。

偏偏他还不能躲，因为剛已经威胁过了，“你敢动一下试试，动了我就把屋子里的隔音魔法撤掉，换成扩音魔法，我保证方圆五十里的生物只要不是聋子，就都能听见堂本光一被打屁股的声音。”

听语气就知道，剛绝对是认真的。

暗精灵登时安静如鸡，把脸埋在手臂里，等待着这难堪的时间过去。

打得胳膊有些酸了，剛甩着手看着光一那两瓣已经红肿得发亮的屁股蛋，还是觉得不解气，又伸手过去，狠狠地掐了一把。

光一终于忍不住，“嗷”一声惨叫，从剛的膝盖上滚了下去。

最后这一下子，也太他妈疼了吧！

满眼都是泪花，暗精灵可以发誓，他这是第一次被疼哭的。

那个又白又软的小巴掌上，到底附了什么魔法？！

见对方连裤子都不敢穿，可怜兮兮的惨样子，剛胸中的那口恶气，终于发泄得差不多了。

他也没说不准涂药什么的，施施然站起来，慢条斯理地穿好衣服，就离开了卧室。

临走前还顺手撤掉了房间里的隔音魔法，光一并没有注意到。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

几分钟后，来自堂本光一的惨嚎，响彻整所房子，传遍了每一个房间。

图书室里翻书的某魅魔，在听见这一连串破了音的大喊后，终于露出了舒心的笑容。

这才是来自堂本剛的终极报复。

德鲁伊有一种可以短效作用的独特术法，能让任何含有植物成分的药剂都起到相反的效果，持续时间半小时，在这半小时之内，助眠的会变成提神的，治感冒的会变成导致发烧的，消肿阵痛的，当然就会变得比涂了辣椒水还刺激。

这个小术法，剛全都招呼在了光一的两瓣屁股上。

他也算得准准的，那家伙一定会涂药，暗精灵才不是委屈自己的性子，且没有任何一种止痛药剂是不含植物成分的。

结果可想而知。

而且，因为这一长声惨绝人寰的嚎叫，当天晚上，光一做的那些缺德事，就叫丽丝安娜都给逼问了出来。

“真是活该！”幸灾乐祸地骂了自己儿子一句，丽丝安娜就找银杏咬耳朵去了。

临走时还特别怜惜地拍了拍光一的屁股，不小心力道重了点。

床单都被光一给掐出褶子来了，你可真是我亲妈！

剛虽然没说那个化在酒里的果核到底是什么东西，不过他告诉了光一实话，不举的期限为三个月，三个月之后就一切都恢复正常了，希望光一能在此期间好好反思，不要再犯类似的错误。

光一就差赌咒发誓了，绝没有下一次，绝对没有！下辈子，下下辈子，都没有了！

太可怕了，堂本剛的报复心简直是太可怕了！早知道是现在这个结果，我他妈宁可自己喝了那瓶“圣母的盛宴”啊！

堂本·作大死·有一个报复心极强的男朋友·光一，终于流下了悔恨的泪水。

接下来的二十天里，光一能够保持的姿势只有两个，站着，或者趴着。

因为布料摩擦会加重臀部皮肤的疼痛感，无论多宽松的裤子都会带来不适，剛还“好心”地让银杏帮忙缝了条裙子，选了块小碎花布料，让光一在屋里穿着。

“你总不能光着屁股到处走吧，这儿还住着女士们呢。”魅魔振振有词。

没办法，在屁股疼和丢人之间，光一实在是怕了那火烧火燎般的疼痛，因此选择了丢人。

下半身除了一条小裙子之外，啥也没有，嗖嗖的小凉风就穿梭在两条腿间，给软趴趴的小弟弟进一步降温。

暗精灵总是在不得不出房间门的时候才出现一小会儿，然后在众人“嘁嘁嘁”的窃笑声中红着脸红着耳朵红着脖子迅速闪回屋子。

剛总是偷偷地把光一需要的东西给挪到客厅里。

几乎每天都能看见暗精灵被公开处刑。

二十天后，小碎花的及膝裙终于可以脱下来了。

在这两只巨龙的家里，光一和剛又住了三个来月。

是光一过得最素的三个月。

是光一最老实的三个月。

也是他前所未有听话的三个月。

男朋友说东不会往西，男朋友指南不敢打北。

小兄弟重新站起来了，暗精灵差点喜极而泣。

当天晚上就带着几近虔诚的态度，尽心尽力地伺候了魅魔，让剛满脸饕足，以示自己确实改邪归正，重新做人了。

“真乖！那就暂时原谅你了。”剛像拍狗狗一样地拍了拍光一的头，也用夸狗狗一样地语气夸了光一。

还“暂时原谅”。

已经度过了水深火热的三个月，听到这句话，光一真的要哭了。

可能是哭丧着脸的表情太明显，也可能是被他自己豁出去让魅魔吃饱的举动搞得太疲惫看着太可怜，剛主动搂过冷落了三个多月的男朋友，缩在了他怀里。

“快睡吧，你不累么……”剛嘟囔着，打了个秀气的小哈欠。

要知道，之前的三个月，光一和剛之间都至少隔了两个枕头的距离，暗精灵一旦越线，魅魔就会毫不留情地一脚踹过来，他可不管会踹到什么地方。

搂着渴望了好几个月的身子，光一顿时什么都不愿意想了，也确实觉得很累很累，眼皮子打架了几下后，就闭上了眼睛。

剛说的没错，天大地大，睡觉最大。

时隔三个来月，光一和剛终于有机会坐在一起，好好地讨论一下从龙神那里得来的信息了。

“我都快把老头说了些什么给忘光了……”光一嘟囔着，语气里染上了抱怨。

“那你说说，这事儿，应该怪谁啊，光一哥哥？”剛手肘支在桌子上，拳头托着腮，笑眯眯地问他。

“怪我，怪我，都是我的错！”暗精灵可以发誓，他现在绝对对“光一哥哥”这个词过敏，听见了就能起一身鸡皮疙瘩的那种。

危险信号一出现，光一就忙不迭地道歉，生怕剛把“暂时原谅”给改成“还是不原谅了”。

“好乖好乖，这才对嘛~”剛毫不留情地伸手揉乱了光一的发型，让他顶了个鸡窝头。

“嗯嗯，我觉得，基本上可以弄明白，那个预言到底是怎么回事了。”一边胡乱应着，暗精灵一边小心地重新整理头发。

“是啊，大概就是，三千年前，不知道因为什么，这个世界的秩序法则开始崩溃，龙神一直用自己的力量来压制它，直到再也压制不住，又发现其实世界有一个补救机制，首先生出了你，然后又生出了我，咱们两个一起，可以改变这个局面，让秩序法则停止崩溃。穿起来的话，应该如此。”剛说着就掏出了那块刻着预言的石板，打量着上面的文字，“‘无尽海中的宝石，现在神明要将其拾起。’这句话对应的真相应该就是秩序法则的崩溃吧，一旦秩序法则不复存在，那世界就会陷入一片混沌，然后才能从混沌中诞生新的秩序。但若到了那时，我们现在的这个世界就会被彻底毁了。”

“海市上的古怪也跟秩序法则崩溃有关吧，咱们要不要找个机会再去海市一趟？”

“再说吧，海市的变化只能从侧面论证这个事实，我觉得和和预言的直接关系并不大。”

“我本来想说世界毁灭干我蛋事，直到梅耶那家伙说出了五百年期限。”光一有些垂头丧气地趴在了桌子上，这种被迫继承大任的感觉，真糟糕。甚至希望自己和剛是人类，开开心心过完一百多年就手拉着手被埋进土里，挂在墙上。让那日了狗的预言见鬼去吧！

可惜，他是动辄可以活上千年的长生种，五百年后的世界，注定与他有关。

“你可是拯救世界的救世主啊，能不能别这么颓丧？”看着光一提不起劲儿的样子，剛哭笑不得。虽然他也觉得这事很让人蛋疼，但他更不想在明明有能力改变未来的情况下，任由事态向不可挽回的局面上发展。

更何况，至少还有三千年的时间可以和光一在一起，剛并不想让这种生活区区五百年就结束。

救世主在拯救了世界之前，通常是不知道自己是救世主的。即使知道了，其实也很难建立起“以天下大事为己任”这样抽象的责任感，除非是从小就受王侯将相教育长大的人。

但剛显然不是那一种。对他来说，拯救世界的目的，只是为了能更长久地和自己男朋友过没羞没臊的生活，而已。

如果说得再宽泛一些，那就是不想让自己认识的朋友们，长辈们，在五百年后就死去吧。

“听你这么说，我还是没有身为什么‘救世主’的感觉。你看，我们已经来到西边了，只剩下‘向北再向北’，难道真要去那个冰天雪地的地方找什么‘日月三岛’？”光一撇了撇嘴，主动转移话题，修长的手指屈起来，指尖轻轻点着石板上的某一句话。

想起来无尽海与日月三岛中间隔着的那片冰封海，光一就不由自主地打了个哆嗦。

到现在为止，他也没见过几回雪，从小在温暖的孔克珠岛上长大，暗精灵十分不适应低气温，方解岛对他来说都够冷的了。

“……多带点厚实的衣服，你也抽空多画些取暖的卷轴。”看着光一那一脸生无可恋的表情，剛也有些同情他了。

“爸爸，你们谈完了吗？”房门被打开了，一个可爱的小脑袋伸了进来。

是潘。

很显然这孩子在轩辕氏那里交到了好几个小伙伴，这几个月，她没事就往沙弗莱岛跑，练习普罗透斯的时候，也有人指导她了。

光一和剛之前的猜测没错，轩辕一族的藏书室里，果然有很多适合魔兽修习普罗透斯的卷轴，不仅如此，潘还找到了好几名可以教她的老师。

每次海妖小姑娘找健次郎陪她一起去，健次郎都会拒绝。

连理由都是一样的。

“我不想去。”

潘笑得贼兮兮的，她可是知道，健次郎哥哥为什么不想去。

“我们谈得差不多了，潘有事？”光一看向小家伙。

“半夏姐姐给健次郎哥哥写信啦！”潘兴高采烈地跑进屋子，语气极尽八卦，唯恐天下不乱似的。

看，健次郎不想去的原因出现了。

小少年一直以来的婚姻观，都是找一只雌性管中豹一起生小豹子，虽然明知道这件事不容易，健次郎也没有改过主意。现在，一条胖乎乎的小青龙居然说要给他生蛋？

不不不，健次郎实力拒绝。

在他看来，种族不同，怎么愉快地生崽子？

但架不住轩辕半夏锲而不舍的纠缠，一周一封书信，雷打不动地送到健次郎手里，这事虽然健次郎从没说过，但其他人其实是知道的。

虽然每次管中豹都会拆开浏览，不过除了一封正式拒绝交往的信之后，健次郎就再也没回过。

即便如此，半夏还是每周一封信，准时寄到健次郎手里。

大有“我爱你，与你无关”的架势。

“哇是嘛！那你知道里面写了些什么吗？”为了配合自家闺女，光一挑起眉毛睁大眼睛，语气比潘还要夸张。

“爸爸你的演技也太浮夸了！”潘却皱着鼻子，超级嫌弃的样子。

“……”在剛的窃笑中，光一反应过来，自己似乎是被小家伙给消遣了。

“我们一直都知道半夏有给健次郎写信啊，怎么今天潘来特意告诉我们了？”剛好容易憋住笑，有些意外地问潘。

“因为这封信其实算是给你们的。”健次郎也进了屋，替潘回答了剛的问题。

小少年抬起胳膊，将手里的几张纸递了过去。

最上面是一张手写的信，只有短短几句话，“健次郎转呈光一先生和剛先生：日安，这些是我从藏书室里找到的，经过族长的同意后，现赠予你们。希望对你们有帮助。祝好，轩辕半夏。”

字迹跟她本人一样，也有些肉乎乎的。

这封信下面，是三张质地十分特殊的单页，上面写满了奇特的字迹，却恰好被光一和剛所熟悉。

那正是“逸散之章”其中的几页。

——TBC


End file.
